Chapter 56
This is the fifty-sixth chapter of DARLING in the FRANXX (manga). Synopsis At APE’s headquarters, Papa tells the council that the time has finally come for all of the plantations to gather at the Gran Crevasse. He adds this battle has been destined since humanity dug up Magma Energy a long time ago. Hiro wakes up in the hospital after having a vision of Strelizia in stampede mode and being followed by a row of standard FRANXX units. He asks Hachi where Zero Two is. Hachi says she is withdrawn from Squad 13 and is likely on the frontlines by now. He adds that it has been 10 days since she was rescued from the Klaxosaur Princess and humanity has begun it’s siege the Gran Crevasse, which means the final battle has begun. As Hiro gets frustrated with Zero Two leaving, Hachi informs him that many units have already started engaging and Squad 13 will be deployed soon. At Mistilteinn, Nana tells the others that Hiro has regained consciousness and he is stable. Ichigo asks if they can see him but Nana hesitates and decides to tell them something. When they go to the hospital, they are shocked to see that Hiro has horns. Nana explains his saurification process has accelerated since he stopped Zero Two’s rampage. Hiro says he is okay with this because he has become like Zero Two and he has recovered his erased memories. He then tells them about his past with Zero Two. Ichigo and Goro are in the hallway as Ichigo recounts that Hiro drinking Zero Two’s blood is what caused his parasite score to drop and made him able to ride with Zero Two. She starts crying as she recalls Hiro and Zero Two’s ‘promise of marriage’ and there has never been room for her since the very beginning. Kokoro and Mitsuru are in the greenhouse as Kokoro recalls that Hiro forgot his promise with Mitsuru because his memories were erased. Mitsuru remembers when Hiro apologized for forgetting their promise and Mitsuru feels guilty. Meanwhile, Zero Two informs Dr. FRANXX that she will leave Squad 13 and asks him to finish maintenance on Strelizia. He seems reluctant and she assures him that she hadn’t been controlled by the Klaxosaur Princess since she regained her memories. Sensing the doctor’s hesitation, Zero Two tells him not to worry because he created her and she was able to meet Hiro, which surprises him. She remembers how Papa told her that she would become human if she continued killing Klaxosaurs and she believed him; by devouring partner after partner, she believed she would get closer to becoming human. She saw her partners as fodder because she wanted to reunite with her darling but she didn’t realize she had already met him and turned him into a monster like her. Dr. FRANXX asks about Squad 13 and she says they can’t think of her as a friend anymore because she deceived Hiro and being alone is her punishment. Zero Two later enters the battle in a stampede mode Strelizia. Shortly after, Hiro confronts Dr. FRANXX and says he will never forgive him. The doctor is not surprised and says it was the result of his sins, as he was supported by APE for using forbidden science and he was leading humanity into ruin. Alpha and Delta interrupt the conversation, and Alpha says they are also products of those sins. Hiro is surprised to see Delta and Alpha says the Klaxosaur Princess decides to release Delta once Hiro stopped Zero Two. Delta says she was still conscious while controlled and remembers when Squad 13 protected her, and she wants to return the favor. Alpha asks Hiro if he wants to see Zero Two, and Hiro confirms this because there is something he has to tell her. Alpha says they will support him. Hito asks about their FRANXX units but Dr. FRANXX says he has almost fixed the Nine Model for Alpha. Delta says it is stronger than anything from Squad 13 and Ichigo counters they have gained experience as the squad enters. Ichigo tells Hiro that Zero Two is their fellow comrade. Alpha says it was the squad’s idea and it will be a joint operation to help Hiro reach Zero Two. Hiro tearfully thanks everyone as Plantation 13 approaches Gran Crevasse. Category:Chapters